


Support Network

by Scolopendre



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: Personne ne meurt.Traduction de la fic du même nom par MiniNephtys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * A translation of [Support Network](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011777) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



« Je ne veux pas te tuer, dit Russell en s'éloignant du bord du toit, je ne peux pas te tuer.

Mireille se tourne pour le regarder.

-Oh – oh, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais vraiment le faire… Ce serait horrible de demander une chose pareille à quelqu'un !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de le faire alors que tu le savais ? Demande-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle tressaille.

-Je… Oh, Russell, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à la personne que j'aime.

-Dis moi tout, dit Russell. »

Et Mireille parle. Elle parle de l'amour de sa vie qui est malade, et de sa femme qui ne lui a rendu visite que quelques fois durant sa maladie. Elle dit qu'elle était jalouse de cette femme, et qu'elle a intentionnellement refusé ses médicaments à l'homme pour que ce soit elle et non sa femme qui soit à ses côtés dans ses derniers moments. Elle dit qu'elle n'a plus aucune raison de vivre.

Quand elle a finit, et qu'elle a l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, Russell dit, doucement :

« Je pense que tu es toujours une bonne personne.

-Mais-

-En général, ajoute-t-il, tu as été gentille avec moi, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Et… je pense que tu pourras probablement trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre, si tu cherches bien. Alors… tu peux mourir si tu le souhaites, mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de te tuer ? »

Avec des larmes aux bords des yeux, Mireille dit :

« Je ne te le demanderais pas. »

 

« Mon père, j'ai péché. Et… je ne sais pas comment faire ça bien, c'est ma première fois, dit Russell.

« Il n'y a de « bonne » façon de chercher le repentir, et tu fais bien de venir ici à ton âge, dit le prêtre, ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Russell acquiesce, puis se souvient que le prêtre ne peut pas le voir. Il respire profondément.

« Mon père m'a encore battu hier, et j'ai voulu qu'il meurt. Ma mère était occupée à coucher avec un type, et j'ai aussi voulu qu'elle meurt. Même si je leur demandais d'arrêter rien ne changerait. Même si j'allais voir la police rien ne changerais. Je veux que ces choses s'arrêtent, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, et je veux qu'ils meurent tous les deux.

Il y a une pause.

-Dans ta position, dit gentiment le prêtre, ces pensées ne sont qu'humaines.

-Donc je ne suis pas un mauvais enfant ? Demande Russell.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas un mauvais enfant, et Dieu t'aime, répond le prêtre sans aucune hésitation.

-Mais je suis jaloux de tout le monde, dit Russell, tout mes camarades de classe… ils n'ont pas à vivre ça, et je les déteste eux aussi.

-C'est aussi compréhensible, dit le prêtre, mais c'est une chose que tu peux changer. Il est probable que tes camarades aient eux aussi leurs propres problèmes – c'est juste que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Est-ce que tu as essayé de t'entendre avec eux ?

-… Pas vraiment.

-Dans ce cas, en pénitence de ta jalousie, dit le prêtre, choisis un de tes camarades cette semaine et fait un effort pour devenir son ami.

-Merci, mon père. Je ferais ça.

-Sois béni mon enfant. »

 

C'est l'anniversaire de Russell, mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Gardenia. Russell sent un tiraillement d'envie profondément dans sa poitrine quand il regarde les cadeaux d'anniversaire encore emballés et le superbe gâteau.

Il survole la foule de ses camarades du regard, puis il regarde le balcon où la principale intéressée s'est réfugiée pour trouver un peu de paix et de silence.

Le prêtre lui a dit de se faire un ami.

Il s'approche d'elle, et réalise après avoir attiré son attention qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment ouvrir une conversation.

« Mon ami t'aimes beaucoup, dit-il après un moment.

-Vraiment?Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me le dit pas alors ? Demande Gardenia. Elle boude un peu. Si c'était sensé être une blague, c'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, répond-il, Chris t'aimes beaucoup.

-Chris… ? Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé, dit-elle en se tournant vers le reste de la fête. »

Chris est en train de baver devant les gâteaux et pas plus avancé.

« Oui, c'est parce que… Désolé, Chris, pense Russell. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il croit que tu ne l'aimeras pas parce qu'il n'est pas aussi riche que toi.

-C'est bête ! Dit Gardenia les mains sur les hanches. Il y a beaucoup de garçons riches qui sont coincés et méchants, et il y a beaucoup de garçons qui ne sont pas riches qui sont super gentils. Il devrait juste me parler et je l'aimerais sans doute beaucoup !

Russell acquiesce.

-Est-ce que tu peux attendre ici un instant ?

-Hein ? Oh – okay. »

Il repart vers la fête, où il attrape le bras de Chris.

« Allez, dit-il, on va parler à Gardenia.

-Qu – le visage de Chris devient écarlate. H-hey , je peux pas juste lui parler comme ça- ! »

Mais Russell a déjà traîné Chris jusqu'à Gardenia.

« Parles, dit-il »

Chris se frotte la nuque, devenant encore plus rouge devant le sourire de Gardenia.

« Alors, hum… Est-ce que tu aimes… cuisiner ?

-J'adore cuisiner ! Lui répond Gardenia, rayonnante. »

Ils passent longtemps à discuter tout les trois, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de couper le gâteau.

C'est le meilleur gâteau que Russell ai jamais mangé.

 

A la fête des jeunes de l'église, Russell fait tapisserie. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de son âge ici, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est Gardenia ou Chris, et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de se faire des amis ce soir.

Après que la fête soit terminée, il reste derrière, et demande à la sœur du prêtre :

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à ranger ?

-Hein ? Oh, bien sûr. Ce sera plus rapide à deux. Elle lui sourit un peu. Je m'appelle Cody. Est-ce que tu peux mettre les canettes dans la poubelle recyclage ? »

Pendant qu'ils nettoient, Cody lui demande :

« Tu t'es amusé à la fête ? »

Il réfléchit.

« je n'ai parlé à personne, parce que je ne connaissais personne. … Mais la prochaine fois je parlerais aux gens. Parce que quand le prêtre m'a dit de parler à quelqu'un, c'était une très bonne idée.

-Dogma s'y connaît niveau pénitences, répond-elle, si tu ne sais pas comment parler aux gens de ton âge la prochaine fois, tu peux toujours me demander, d'accord ? Je connais tout le monde ici, et je sais qu'ils sont tous à peu près comme toi : ils étaient très timides jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à connaître les gens.

-Timide… Russell devine que c'est ce qu'il est. Merci.

-De rien, dit Cody. »

Le rangement va beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'avait prévu Russell. Il est presque déçu.

 

« Est-ce que vous avez un médicament pour que les blessures se referment plus vite ? Demande Russell. »

Mireille a réussi à lui glisser des compresses froides, comme d'habitude, mais il aimerait l'encombrer un peu moins.

« Pour les blessures, j'ai de la pommade à l'arnica, Kantera prend quelque sur les étagères du milieu et le donne à Russell. Mets ça sur ta blessure et elle devrait se soigner plus vite. »

Russell acquiesce.

« Combien ça coûte pour un pot de ça ?

-Pour toi, c'est gratuit, dit Kantera en souriant.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, répond Russell a toute vitesse, je dois payer le prix normal.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de continuer de payer mes prix habituels non plus, tu viens ici blessé si souvent, dit Kantera, Russell ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. S'il te plaît, vois ça comme un cadeau à un ami.

-Un ami… Russell déglutit. … est-ce que je peux au moins payer la moitié du prix ? 

Kantera soupire.

-Un quart du prix, mais seulement si tu dois vraiment le faire. »

Marché conclu. Après avoir calculé le prix exact, Russell donne l'argent et dit :

« Tu es vraiment gentil, Kantera.

-… Aha. Je me le demande. »

Kantera dit ça avec un sourire que Russell définirait comme triste même sans le bénéfice de connaître Kantera personellement.

« C'est vrai, dit Russell, peu importe la personne que tu étais avant, tu es gentil avec moi. Alors… Merci. »

Kantera s'arrête un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

« Tu dis les choses les plus intéressantes. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, Russell. »

 

« Les singes me font penser à mon père, dit Russell, presque inaudible derrière les cris des singes. Ils sont si bruyants.

-C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Demande Tabasa, les sourcils levés. »

Russell n'hésite pas.

« Mauvaise. »

Tabasa semble ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette réponse, il se frotte la nuque.

« Et bien… On a pleins d'autres animaux dans le zoo, aussi. Peut-être que tu préféreras les poissons ? Ils sont définitivement plus calme. »

Russell fait non de la tête.

« Je veux continuer à te voir.

-… Je vais te dire un truc, et si on se voyait un jour où je ne travaille pas. Même si je suis avec les singes en ce moment, je peux facilement te parler du reste du zoo. Tabasa sourit à Russell. Ils sont beaucoup plus intéressants à voir que moi, je te le promets. »

Intéressant n'est pas le bon mot, Russell pense mais ne dit rien, parce que ses yeux s'éclairent quand il comprend entièrement ce que Tabasa lui propose.

« C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répond Tabasa. Laisses pas ces types te gâcher une bonne expérience. »

Il parle des singes, mais Russell pense à son père, et il acquiesce.

 

La première fois que Russell est amené à la police pour s'être promené la nuit et que Yumi parle de le ramener chez lui, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il agite la tête si vite que ça lui fait mal. Yumi le fixe en clignant des yeux.

« Il y a un problème chez toi, petit ? »

S'il en parle à la police, rien ne changera, ou Papa le blessera. Papa lui a dit ça des centaines de fois dans le passé. Russell ne veut pas être blessé. Tous ces gens qu'il a rencontré seraient tristes s'il était blessé, alors Russell ne peut pas en parler à la police.

Il acquiesce.

« Tu veux me dire ce que c'est ? »

Il fait non de la tête. 

« D'accord, dit Yumi avec un soupir, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux tout me dire, okay ?

-...Vous allez pas chercher à en savoir plus ? Demande Russell, je pensais que la police était supposée faire ça.

-Tu veux pas me le dire, donc tu vas pas me le dire, et fouiller ne fera qu'empirer les choses, répond-elle, tu n'es pas en plein interrogatoire. Je m’inquiète pour toi, mais tu pourras me le dire quand tu seras prêt. »

Il déglutit. Il pense aux bouteilles de bière, et aux vêtements abandonnés, et à vivre dans la salle de bain. Les choses ne changeront pas. Elles ne changeront jamais.

Puis il pense aux compresses froides, à l'église et son confessionnal, à la bonne cuisine, aux remèdes naturels, aux poissons aux zoo.

« … Mon père, il … »


End file.
